


Wolf Mother

by AimeeWolv



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Don't Kill Me, LITERALLY, Other, Wolf Mother!, Wolfpup, combination of abandoned plot lines, hahahahahahah oh god what have I done, messed up as hell, written at 1AM in the morning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:12:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimeeWolv/pseuds/AimeeWolv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing is impossible in the life of Inquisitor Lavellan, especially when she is looking for her Elvhen lover with a new companion who won't let them know she doesn't know shite. Also, demons, because why not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf Mother

_Screams came from the Inquisitor’s quarters, the Inquisition’s diplomat-Lady Montilyet- had managed to keep any Chantry mothers or priests away from the birth. The only ones in the room were the Empress’ Occult advisor-Lady Morrigan- Dorian Pavas-a close friend of the Inquisitor’s- The Inquisition’s former Spymaster-now known as divine Victoria- and of course the Inquisitor herself._

_Within a few hours the screaming was silenced, replaced by sobs, the howling of wolves in the mountains and whimpering._

_It wasn’t long after that a customized cot was brought up the Inquisitor’s room, she didn’t leave her quarters for months. Divine Victoria sent the Chantry’s own spies and scouts to bolster the search for the Inquisitor’s runaway Elven lover._

_Rumours spread about what had happened during the birth, some said the babe died, others said that her Elven lover had spirited the babe away. Some even said that the Inquisitor had given birth to a wolf pup, but that was preposterous, right? It was biologically impossible, then again, when has any form of logic or the normal rules of life truly applied to Lavellan?_

A sleek black bundle of fur raced through the halls of Skyhold, running in-between the legs of servants, even tripping one or two, and the bundle of fur raced towards the Inquisitor’s throne. Completely ignoring the box in front of the bundle of fur’s powerful wolf mother, they ran passed it and leapt onto their wolf mother’s lap. The bundle of fur could see the faded spirits pressing against the Veil, the bundle of fur’s wolf mother was unique and that was one of the many reasons spirits crowded near her.

Their wolf mother’s hand lay lightly on top of the bundle of fur’s head, scratching where they liked it.

“I also judge the box! An end table for orphans.” She always would be known for her wit, or closing the Breach but mostly the wit.

“Yes, Inquisitor, we get the point.” The Lady Montilyet scribbled something down, and everyone soon dispersed. The wolf mother kept on their throne; simply enjoying being with the bundle of fur, within a few minutes the wolf mother gathered the bundle of fur and made for the library to visit its uncle Dorian. The bundle of fur gave a loud, but joyful, bark once they entered the rotunda. The bundle of fur didn’t know why the Wolf Mother held them tighter when they were here, or why sometimes they found her sitting on the desk, or why she sometimes cried her fingers caressing the unfinished fresco.

But this time she rushed through this level of the rotunda, taking the steps two at a time she called out to Uncle Dorian. He turned with a grin ready on his face, he held out his arms for the small wolf pup that readily jumped into his arms. The bundle of fur licked Uncle Dorian’s face even though he claimed he didn’t like it the Spirit of Compassion That was Not said he liked the gesture of affection.

Once Uncle Dorian had calmed the pup down, he set the bundle of fur on the floor, which quickly sniffed around ignoring the Wolf Mother and Uncle Dorian’s conversation. Their ears twitched as two serving girls gossiped, they tuned into that conversation but kept their head to the ground.

“ _She gave birth to a devil!”_ this one used to be Dalish, by the markings, they knew because the Wolf Mother had told him about it, about what her markings used to look like. She didn’t tell them why they were gone, though, they knew it had something to do with the Wolf Father they didn’t know but dreamed of.

 _“Hush, girl that is the Inquisitor, not the scapegoat of your foolish superstitions.”_ This one was older, grey hair and a sharp tongue. The bundle of fur stopped listening quickly, their ears folded down. They turned back to the Wolf Mother and Uncle Dorian’s conversation.

“Leliana thinks she’s close to finding him now, there’ve been reports of strange wolves and an Elven man that matches his description.”

“Are you sure this is wise?”

“Dorian, please, we’ve talked about this and we’re so close now! Mythal’enaste, I am raising his child!”

“Lavellan, you know who- _what_ \- he is, you don’t know that he won’t straight up kill you for finding out.”

“Dorian, I was meant to be Keeper to my clan, I am- was his lover, I know better than anyone in the Inquisition what he is capable of.” The bundle of fur bumped their head against the Wolf Mother’s leg; she instinctively picked the bundle of fur up.

“Please try not to die when you go after him, I’d be sorely put out if you did. Also, try to make sure Fen’vir doesn’t die on the way, I assume you’re taking him?” The Wolf Mother nodded; Fen’vir licked her cheek, and then buried his head in the dark hair falling over one of her shoulders. Uncle Dorian sighed, running a hand through his hair and with the other one he scratched behind Fen’vir’s ears.

“Why do you have to take him? He’s a pup.”

“Two years, Dorian, _two_ years and he hasn’t grown.” Some fear crept into her voice; Uncle Dorian ran another hand through his hair and nodded. The Wolf Mother said her goodbyes to Uncle Dorian before murmuring to Fen’vir.

“Garas, da’sa, you must be tired and we have a long journey ahead, da’sa.” She cooed, she held her head high, even as Orlesian nobles that had yet to grow used to the wolf pup or Dalish elves that had come to catch a glimpse of one of The People who had risen so high only to shy away from them both.

She pushed open the door with her hip, she kissed the top of the bundle of fur’s head right between their ears, and she was smiling. Fen’vir liked it when she was happy, most of the time she was detached as was expected of the one leading the Inquisition. Other times she was melancholy, most of those who had once been a part of her Inner Circle had left, the loud elf had gone, and she’d never liked Fen’vir.

The dwarf had returned to Kirkwall, he’d liked Fen’vir, the bundle of fur was sad when he left, the bundle of fur missed his stories.

It wasn’t just those two, the _really_ big horned man had left, and so had the not-Warden, the Iron Lady, too. The Seeker was still there, Uncle Dorian and the Spirit of Compassion that was not stayed they didn’t want to leave the Wolf Mother.

Fen’vir wriggled out of her arms and rushed towards the balcony where Divine Victoria sat waiting for them.

“Josephine didn’t tell me you were coming.” The Wolf other said sitting down opposite her, a warm smile on her face the Divine returned in kind.

“No doubt if Josie knew we’d never have a moment to talk.” The Wolf Mother let out a small laugh, Fen’vir jumped onto the Divine’s lap, the bundle of fur sighed as she scratched behind his ears.

“So how is being Divine? No more assassination attempts?”

“No, anyone left who objected to my rising as Divine seems to have calmed down. Though I hardly have time to manage my own spy network the Chantry’s needs some… refining.”

“The Chantry has a spy network?”

“It does now.”

“Now I remember why everyone was scared of you.” Fen’vir stopped listening; they never really found any interest in everyday conversations, what was the point when the only one who could understand you was your own mother and a strange elf? They’d think her crazy if she started talking for the bundle of fur. Fen’vir jumped off the Divine’s lap and sniffed around the Wolf Mother’s quarters, he crawled under the bed. They found the hairbrush the Wolf Mother had lost weeks ago; they picked it up and placed it near the desk.

Next they investigated the wardrobe, there was something off about it, and a new scent accompanied it. Fen’vir growled, hackles rising at this _intrusion_. Someone had been here; someone had been in the Wolf Mother’s quarters and had gone through her things and they hadn’t left. This was _unacceptable_.

“Fen’vir? What’s the matter?” the Wolf Mother stood the Divine right next to her with a hidden dagger in hand already.

Fen’vir continued to growl at the wardrobe, barking once or twice.

“What is the- someone’s here, Leliana-“

“I’ll go get Cullen and his soldiers as fast as I can, Inquisitor.” The Wolf Mother summoned a spirit blade; she grabbed Fen’vir with one hand and opened the wardrobe with a foot. The fresh carcass of a black wolf fell from it, a knife or dagger had been used to carve holes into the head and the eyes of other wolves filled those holes. A growl Fen’vir would not expect from the Wolf Mother emanated from her; it almost frightened the bundle of fur. He didn’t understand why this was happening, he felt like the Wolf Mother did.

The Commander burst in through the door with his best men, the filed out inspecting the room, the Commander swore when he saw the wolf corpse.

“Are you unharmed, Inquisitor?”

“I am fine, Cullen, did anyone…?”

“No, they must have entered from the balcony, but even then…”

“I see, we need to double our efforts to find Solas, I’ll be going to where he was last sighted myself.”

“Do you think he had something to do with this?” the Commander seems shocked at the very thought, Fen’vir didn’t know if he knew what the Wolf Mother did but either way.

“No, but this is either a threat to my son or to him, I will not stand for either.” The Wolf Mother dispelled the blade and clutching Fen’vir close to her she left the room. She was strong, he could smell the salt of unshed tears but she held onto her composure. It made him sad, that she constantly felt the need to show no weakness, even when she was just around the bundle of fur, even when she was all on her own. Even then she broke, tears flooding out but only when she was alone.

The Wolf Mother straightened, squared her shoulders and continued down on her new path towards the tavern.

Fen’vir never liked the tavern, the disgusting smell of vomit, piss, and sweat was a repellent for the wolf. One of the reasons that the loud elf fled there whenever he wanted to play.

As soon as the Wolf Mother opened the door he felt like retching, he pressed his nose into the crook of her arm, trying to smother the scent of the tavern. She laid a hand lightly on the top of his head, calming, but, that didn’t take the smell away. The Wolf Mother approached the newest member of her Inner Circle, most found it strange that someone new was included now that the Scar has healed. Fen’vir understood, in some primal way, he knew she smelled old, the musk of old books and tombs, no matter how many perfumes she tried or bathed she could mask it from a wolf.

She also spoke… differently, the same as everyone else but a hint of a dead language, a habit yet to be broken. The lilt of her words, whenever someone seemed to point it out she seemed embarrassed, she would be quiet after that.

“Souveri,” she nodded at the Wolf Mother a small smile upon her lips, she had arrived not too long after the Wolf Father had left. From what he’d found in his own adventures they were _similar_ but she was less than he was. He didn’t know how, but it was true.

“How have you been, L- Inquisitor?” his ears pricked up, the lilt of her voice was calming to him, he didn’t wonder why she didn’t call the Wolf Mother by either one of her names. It was like she was trying to distance herself from everyone else, keep herself in her place. That’s what Not-Compassion said, at least.

“I’ve been better, are you up to going on a rather long perilous journey?”

“You mean Tuesday?” an aslant smile grew from the small controlled one. The Wolf Mother laughed, she thought it pleasant to see Souveri out of her shell, even if just to make a small joke. “I will be there, Inquisitor, whenever you need me, I will be waiting near the gates when you are ready.”

“The sooner the better, can you take Fen’vir with you?” Souveri nodded, Fen’vir barked softly as he was passed from The Wolf Mother’s arms to Souveri’s. He licked Souveri’s neck, as she carried him out of the tavern while the Wolf Mother went up the stairs. She made a stop at her quarters, she set him down on the ground to unlock the door. He sniffed at a pile of discarded clothes while she rummaged through a chest for her armour, he moved onto the other side of the room. He jumped up onto her bed, observing her room.

A large broken mirror leaned against the wall next to the door, a mural on the wall opposite the door, no doubt the take attention away from the mirror when you first walk in. it worked rather well, take attention away from a mirror smelling of dead magic with bright flowing images that were sad once you understood. He did, on a primal level, it was in his blood fresh, but he didn’t know it, he did but he didn’t.

“I do not suppose you know what this ‘perilous journey’ is about, Fen’vir?” she asked, smiling at him as she got into her armour. He gave a sharp bark, _the Wolf Father_.

“Your father? F- Ah, the apostate?” he wagged his tail once, twice, then stopped.

She paused in the middle of putting on her left gauntlet, she looked at him, _truly_ looked.

Her eyes were the colour of dark fertile soil with little flecks of silver, her eyes lined with black kohl. She looked young, barely mid-thirties, but she acted older, spoke little of her past beyond ‘I was young and foolish, fell in love with the wrong man and helped in his downfall. I cannot bring myself to regret such selfishness.’ The Wolf Mother would ask why she felt love was selfish and she would say ‘because it makes people hesitate when it comes to their lover, it makes them put blind faith in them, makes them focus on protecting them above all others.’

“Did I ever tell you about Fen’Harel and the Slow Arrow?” Fen’vir cocked his head to the side, he’d never heard of this, The Wolf Mother often told him tales of Fen’harel, generally in a flattering light. Souveri also told him tales, of Falon’din, random tales of simple times and mischief, he considered it strange for the Elvhen god of the dead but he didn’t question it.

“A monster attacked a village often, slaughtering livestock and elvhen alike. The People prayed to Elgar’nan for vengeance against it, Mythal for justice, Falon’din to guide the dead safely, Dirthamen for the secret to kill the beast, and Andruil for the skill to slay it. Finally they prayed to Fen’harel to save them, when no god answered, he looked at the monster and knew he would die if he tried to kill it. Do you know what he then did, Da’fen?”

“He shot an arrow into the sky, and as the monster again attacked the village they cried out to him asking why he did not save them. He said ‘you never asked for me to save you’, the monster slaughter the elderly and adults, when it had its full it lay on its back, and the arrow Fen’harel shot into the sky embedded itself into the soft flesh there killing it. Only the young survived that attack, Da’fen.” She ruffled the fur on the top of his head before returning to her gauntlets.

He considered this story, Fen’harel was clever indeed, and the villagers had never actually asked to be saved. But letting the monster kill them? Perhaps nothing could be done, and yet…

“Come, Da’fen, your mother will be waiting.”

_Where do you think we will go?_

“Perhaps we will find a shrine to Fen’harel, or even a rare temple dedicated to him, maybe we will go to Tevinter, or Nevarra. Visit the site where Arlathan once stood, who knows really.” She opened the door, on the way to Skyhold’s gates he half ran half walked beside her. She whispered to him stories of Falon’din, and he mind-whispered questions, if she could she would answer.

Once they reached the stables she took a horse, already saddled, and led it towards Skyhold’s gates, it made a shrill noise when it saw the gates, no doubt excited to get out of Skyhold. Fen’vir gave a short howl, he didn’t except it to be returned. Wolves didn’t come anywhere near Skyhold, Souveri gave a short laugh at his surprise.

“Wolves do try to stay together, and as long as their mate is alive loathe to leave them. Perhaps one yet lingers.” She shrugged, as close to outright cryptic Souveri ever got, she attached her small bag of supplies to the hart.

“Thank you for looking after Fen’vir, Souveri.”

“It was my pleasure, Inquisitor, Cole, and Cassandra.” She nodded to each of them, Fen’vir dropped down and licked his paw.

“Damn it, child!”

_Walking’s too hard._

“We’ll be on horses!” The Wolf Mother threw up her hands and scooped him up off the ground, he licked her hands. Cassandra and Cole watched them wordlessly,

“Where are we going, Inquisitor?” Souveri asked as the stable master walked up to them leading three more horses.

“West,” the Wolf Mother shrugged with a small smile on her face.

“Very descriptive.” Cassandra remarked, perhaps she would have continued had Cole not started speaking.

“Black hair taken by the wind like dandelion seeds carried by a child’s breath, wind ruffling our robes, she reminds me of him in certain ways, before he became who he was and I did what I had to-“

“Cole, enough.” Souveri’s voice, cold and hard, interrupted him.

“But the hurt can’t heal unless-“

“I said _enough_.” Glared at Cole before mounting her horse, “we had best get going before dark, Inquisitor.” The Wolf Mother nodded mounting her own horse and helping Fen’vir into a little basket attached to the saddle. The Wolf Mother called up for the gates to be opened, and they rode hard and fast westward.

..

On the second night wolves were sighted, Fen’vir huddled close to The Wolf Mother and Souveri, he wasn’t sure whether he was scared or desired to join them, and he didn’t like the thought of either. The Wolf Mother was bandaging a wound Souveri had obtained on her stomach.

“I told you that you needed new armour.” The Wolf Mother tsked, pulling the bandage tight.

“If the dragon had not of melted it then I would be fine.” Souveri self-consciously ran a hand over the burns on her stomach and arms, The Wolf Mother slapped her hands away.

“Enough, touching won’t help them heal.”

“They will not ‘ _heal’_ I will have these burns for the rest of my life.”

“They’ll be fine, Souveri, no one will see them and if you keep touching them you’ll make it worse.” Souveri stopped, the bitter expression on her face didn’t last long before her calm neutral mask was back. Fen’vir licked Souveri’s arm, she put one arm around him, comforting to both.

“Why are we going after F- Solas, Inquisitor?”

“Solas-“ The Wolf Mother sighed and shifted uncomfortably, “Solas is not what he appears to be, and I believe he is going to… release the Elvhen gods or something along those lines.”

“Release them?” Fen’vir could tell that Souveri was torn between joy and despair, he knew not why.

“Indeed, the Inquisition isn’t sure what will happen afterwards, or how much this will damage a majority of Thedas’ faith.”

“A good start to weakening Thedas would be to prove that other gods, and not the Maker, exist. Do you think this is his intention?”

“Personally? No, I don’t, I do not believe he is capable of intentionally doing so. However, I do believe he feels guilty for locking them away and that is why he is doing this.”

“Interesting, though this will likely get him killed, I doubt Elgar’nan will be calm after being locked away for centuries.”

“That’s why we’re going after him, to either stop him or-“

“Act as a meat shield?”

“-help him survive.” The Wolf Mother shot a glare at Souveri.

“That isn’t the only reason we’re going after him, is it, Inquisitor?” Souveri lowered her voice, even though Cole and Dorian were seemingly sleeping, she was cautious about being overheard. The Wolf Mother looked at Fen’vir who had wandered off closer to the fire.

“I carried his child, Souveri, I still love him even after- I want to know if it was truly real, and not some _trick_. I want to feel like he loved me for even a small moment.”

“I… understand the feeling, I will help you anyway I can, Inquisitor, I swear.” The Inquisitor mumbled something about putting Fen’vir to bed and feeling tired herself. She scooped him up and entered her tent.

Souveri sat by herself for a while, for a time she thought back to when she was a young woman in love with a man that was too important for her to love, and be loved, openly.

A wolf howled some distance away, she smiled softly and closed her eyes.

She listened to the surrounding forest, she heard night birds, wolves, deer, and a bear.

A bear.

She knew that bears were depicted as sacred to Dirthamen, twin soul of Falon’din, neither of whom still walked among the People.

She missed those days, sometimes, the day when the gods walked among the People. She didn’t miss the slavery, the oppression that most suffered. She missed the trees, flowers, bouquets of forget-me-nots delivered to her door in the dead of night. She loved forget-me-nots, she smiled at the memory of seeing blue forget-me-nots every morning. Tied together with twine, even if she couldn’t be with her lover she had the reminder he loved her.

“It does not bode well for me to dwell on that now, there is no point.” She whispered to herself, for all she knew he had died locked away from all except his brethren and she was here among modern elves, humans, Qunari and dwarves. She needed to remember that she lived in the Now, not back _then_.

“Deep blue flowers on the window sill, doorstep, sometimes on the foot of the bed. Robes worthy of gods upon my floor, warm arms around me, hair tickling my throat. But then he was gone, why?” Souveri looked at Cole, he was almost childlike in his innocence, yet his eyes were piercing, eye that found truth even when not given. She took his hand in hers, turning it over to cover his palm with hers.

“Because, Da’elgar, he was too important to stay with me. Too many loyalties, rivalries, and duties remained between us. Emma souveri solas, emma uth u lath. Dareth, da’elgar, din’dirth?”

“I won’t, I promise.” She smiled at him, pressing a small blue flower he hadn’t noticed into his hand and walked away to her tent.

“ _He remembers_.”

..

Fen’vir ran around the camp, threading through their legs as those who could packed up the camp. The Wolf Mother eventually picked him up and put him out of the way of everyone else, Dorian amused him with little wisps summoned from the Fade, the sight made Souveri struggle to maintain her indifferent demeanour. Often ducking her head out of sight to hide her smile, even so she quickly finished up with her tent and the camp fire. After doing so she dealt with the horses.

 _Idle hands make idle minds_ , so often had she heard when she was younger, the trait carried on even now. Her mother had often made her tend to the herbs, planting, harvesting, cutting, grinding and mixing potions and poultices. Her father got her to help with anything else, either that or they trained, day in day out she was constantly busy. As she got older she did have more time to herself, spent more time in the heart of the city instead of the outskirts, or occasionally the slums.

She shook her head at the memories, though they brought a smile to her face, she tightened the saddle strap for the Inquisitor’s horse and stepped back away. The horse snorted at her, no doubt knowing that she was remembering something foolish, animals are sensitive that way.

“Ready to head off? We should reach Serault in a few days.” The Inquisitor lifted Fen’vir into the basket attached to the saddle, she smiled at Souveri.

“Then we will continue on west, hoping to cut off Solas before he messes up?” she patted Souveri on the shoulder.

“You should mount your horse, we’ve a long way to travel.” She accepted a leg up from Souveri, she waited until Souveri had swung herself onto her own horse before kicking it into a trot. Cassandra spurred his to catch up with the Inquisitor, Cole kept in time with Souveri.

“What was it like?” he asked, out of nowhere whilst Dorian and the Inquisitor laughed at some joke.

“What was what like?” she asked, she glanced at Cole in the corner of her eye, his rather large hat obscured most of his face. It was falling to pieces as well, they’d have to get that repaired.

“Home.” She almost stopped her horse in surprise, _home_ , she’d been thinking about it recently. It was possible Cole had picked up on this, she mused to herself.

“Home, oh where do I begin, Cole? It was such a safe place for me, my parents loved me, and never let me have idle hands unless I was out and about on my own. Sometimes I would wake early to flowers on my doorstep, or, as time went on, my bed.”

“He loved you.”

“So we believed,” she whispered, Cole knew, no matter how quiet she was.

“You… don’t think so anymore?” she sighed, making sure that the Inquisitor was well out of ear shot, before telling Cole everything about her lover and how she felt now.

Meanwhile, Fen’vir was bored out of his mind, he considered jumping out of the basket and running around Souveri and Compassion That Is Not. But he liked to be around when the Wolf Mother was happy, so often was she melancholy or had a forced mask upon her face, it was rare for her to be happy. He liked to treasure these moments and commit them to memory to relive them in dreams.

“We should be able to reach a tavern in a few days, Inquisitor.” Souveri called out to her, Fen’vir’s ears perked up.

“Have you come this way before?” The Wolf Mother called back to her, twisting in her saddle to look back at Souveri.

“Some few years ago, it should still be standing, unless it was burnt to the ground by angry witches.” Cole had stopped to let his horse graze, again, “come along, Cole, there will be proper feed for the horse soon.”

“He likes the grass here.”

“He will like the food there too, Cole, no need to worry.” Souveri waited for Cole to catch up before they both set their horses at a canter to catch up with the Inquisitor and Cassandra.

..

That the Inquisitor had set out to seek a lost ally was common knowledge, that it was her lover they were seeking were rare rumours, their destination and the route taken were carefully hidden even from the Chantry.

When the Inquisitor and co stepped into a dirty tavern almost all inside questioned if their lost ally was among them. Was it the old war veteran who fought when Fereldan rebelled? Was it the elf who sat in the shadows watching them closely? The bar maid whose scars had untold stories, or was it among the group of elves who sat jovially in the centre of the tavern?

The Inquisitor ordered them all hot stew and cold ale, Souveri sat between Cole and Cassandra, whom of which had been largely quiet the entire journey. To be completely honest Souveri had found it strange for her to bring along such a devout member of the Chantry, when she found out all of the elvhen gods were real it could destroy her faith entirely, what had Cassandra done to deserve that?

“May I join you, Inquisitor? I believe I have something that would benefit us both in our respective quests.” Souveri had been about to speak when an elf whom had emerged from a dark corner of the tavern approached, she froze when sensing the magic that all but oozed from him.

_No, it can’t be._

“Join us if you wish,” the Inquisitor replied calmly, oblivious to Souveri’s alarm.

“Inquisitor, I-“Cassandra began only soon to be shot down by the woman herself.

“There is no harm in allowing a traveller to join us, Cassandra, especially when he claims to have something that benefits us both.”

“I assure you Lady Cassandra, I will not bring harm to you or the Inquisitor.” Souveri noted that he excluded both Cole and her, something Cassandra had also noted no doubt. Both women subtly shifted in their seats, enabling better access to their weapons while leaving none the wiser. The Inquisitor raised an eyebrow at them, perhaps one had noticed their rightly placed caution.

“Is that not the Torch of Falon’din?” Souveri pointed out, eager to get away from him as soon as possible and find out _how_ someone had obtained that damnable staff. She sent very clear precise thoughts to Cole in hopes he wouldn’t say a word about it.

“Indeed it is, not many outside Dalish clans know of such elvhen artefacts.” He had the slave markings of Falon’din, a Dalish eager to serve the gods who had enslaved their ancestors. She’d kill Gisharel if he weren’t dead.

“You have not met many scholars then, many seek to know of ancient Arlathan, not just elves but also dwarves, Qunari and humans”

“Astonishing that our great oppressors seek to learn more of when we were greater than them.” Cassandra bristled.

“I would not say humans are oppressive, I would say shemlen are more accepting then most Dalish. For one, I have never been kicked out of a tavern for having a different view on the way of things.” It was then that the Barmaid came back with what the Inquisitor had ordered.

“No need to pay, lovey, Souveri has done more for me than I can ever repay.” Cassandra waited until the barmaid was out of earshot before inquiring.

“What did you do, Souveri?”

“Tal-Vashoth were attacking nearby settlements-long gone by the way- Laura feared her tavern would be next so I… dealt with the problem.”

“The last Tal-Vashoth attacks around here were decades ago,” she was sceptical, of course, no one lived that long.”

“The last attacks you heard of these attacks were quieter, but I have bored this Dalish enough with tales of me helping humans- oh the horror- I believe you have something for us?”

“Indeed, I have some information that could be useful your quest, Inquisitor, if you’ll indulge me.” When the Inquisitor nodded he continued on, “I have knowledge of what your former Fade expert plans to do, and I know that it will kill him, however I know of a way that will let him walk away with barely a scratch.”

“Needless to say I am intrigued, surely there is some catch or price for this information?”

“Only that I come with you, I’ve much invested, and more than a great deal of interest in this.”

“Inquisitor, we don’t even know his name.”

“Emma Din’enasalin.”

“Death’s victory, strange, even for one of the Dalish, I suspect it is not the name you were given?”

“It is who I am, that will suffice.” The Inquisitor looked at her companions, those that were present at least, Cole was off talking to the overly willing barmaid about some tragedy or other. Souveri was shooting daggers at Din’enasalin, Cassandra was just over it.

“The more the merrier,” Souveri’s mouth formed a thin line, second only to Cassandra’s expression, which was so Cassandra it was indescribable, the only word close enough to the expression was-

“Ugh” close enough, Cole reappeared beside Souveri, and he was glaring in a way that only Cole could pull off.

“You’re too quiet, no ripples, hidden by someone, obscured by ancient shadows,” Cole was strangely quiet, muffled, Souveri raised an eyebrow at Cole but he only shook his head.

..

The next day the Inquisitor asked Souveri and Din’enasalin to check on the horses while she discussed something with Cassandra and Cole. Fen’vir joined them, he put Souveri between him and Din’enasalin.

_I don’t like Shadow-light_

Souveri glanced down at him, then to Shadow-light, she knelt down next to him to whisper in his ear.

“Shadow-light, Da’fen?”

 _Light obscured by shadows, Compassion-That-was-Not thinks so too._ Souveri frowned, she ran her fingers through his fur.

“Do not tell your mother, Da’fen, let it be a secret for a while yet.”

_You are scared too_

“Something wrong with the dog?” Shadow-light asked her as he knelt down beside her, she studied him quickly.

“The Inquisitor did not tell you?”

“About the dog?”

“Hmm, Fen’vir is… one of her prized hounds, a rare Elvhen breed, I believe, they are like mother and son sometimes.”

“Strange for someone who was once counted among the elvhen to have such a _wolf_ like dog.” She couldn’t help but note, and get some satisfaction from him pronouncing ‘elvhen’ wrong, he had put too much emphasis on the wrong sounds.

“Wolves were once revered by the Elvhen, it only changed in the… the Towers Age I believe, around the same time Gisharel was a highly revered Keeper, I think, interesting, is it not? Hmm, anyway, we had best check on the horses, yes?” Shadow-light offered a hand to help her up, which she ignored and simply got up herself. Fen’vir could smell blood while at his place beside Souveri, he growled softly, Souveri glanced down at him as she pushed open the doors to the large barn where the horses had been put for the night. Blood splattered the ground it pooled around what was left of Souveri’s and Cole’s horses, Shadow-light’s hart was fine, as were The Wolf Mother’s and Cassandra’s horses. Though the latter were slightly panicked, Souveri walked over to them on shaky legs to calm them while Shadow-light examined the remains.

Fen’vir sniffed the remains of the two horses and looked around the barn, it didn’t look as though they horses had been mutilated before they died, after was more likely to him.

“Cole will be distraught,” Souveri’s voice was small, mouse like, he padded over to her and rubbed his body against her leg. She scooped him up and held him tightly to her chest, she looked vulnerable it unnerved him to see the woman who was like the walls of Skyhold-steadfast and strong unbreakable- so scared. He licked her face, he didn’t know what else to do.

“Ir abelas, Souveri, but, we must tell the Inquisitor.”

“You go ahead, I will ready what horses we have left.”

“I’ll take Fen’vir back to the Inquisitor.” He reached his arms out for the bundle of fur, Fen’vir growled and shrank away from Enasalin.

“I think he would prefer to stay with me, you know, someone who is… familiar, I am sure you understand.” Shadow-light nodded, stepping back from Fen’vir.

“Of course, my lady,” Souveri stiffened, Fen’vir knew she hadn’t been called that in some many years.

“Strange choice of words, Din’enasalin.” Fen’vir could practically _smell_ her suspicion, her fear of some old secret.

“As befits an elvhen of your… status.”

“Status?”

“One you are familiar with, I shall take my leave then.” With a mocking bow he left as he did so he muttered something in elvhen Fen’vir didn’t catch, Souveri turned to Fen’vir.

“What is happening? How much does he know? What is _happening_?”

_A victory march_

“It was no victory march, it was cold and it was _broken_.”

“Hallelujah, lethallin, I- Holy shit.” The Wolf Mother stumbled back when she saw what was left of the horses, admittedly it wasn’t a lot, few bones, an organ or two, lots of blood though, galleons.

“I know.” Fen’vir trotted off, he wanted to see Cole, and he’d have to find him first then get him to the barn, troublesome work.

..

“Cole is going to be devastated,” The Inquisitor edged her way over to Souveri.

“I know, Inquisitor, do you want me to inform Cole?”

“He’ll already know, Souveri, he might have of sensed the horses-“

“I didn’t, hidden, muffled, they couldn’t scream couldn’t make a sound. Couldn’t think, trusted, they trusted.” Cole was crouching beside a majority of the remains.

“There’s nothing that can be done, honestly, its best we leave before we’re blamed for this. You can share with me, Cole, Souveri will share with Din’enasalin.”

“Inquisitor I must disagree-“

“You **will** share with him, **Souveri** , we cannot afford to argue.”

..

She had blank spots in her memory, she remembered entering the barn and seeing Souveri. It had started when she received the anchor, did they approach the mages first or did the mages come to them? She couldn’t remember, all that mattered was getting to Fen’harel-

**Let nothing stand in the way**

Yes, she had to complete this journey. Where were they going again? She shook her head, she knew, she remembered. So why was it so hard to do so?

..

Souveri was fuming, she was like a volcano at this point, Cassandra was largely unhappy as well. She was unhappy that two valuable, prized, horses had been slaughtered and mutilated without them knowing, that her ally had be degraded to ridding with their common foe. Neither of the women trusted Din’enasalin, both for different reasons.

Cassandra didn’t trust him, either because in some primal way she could sense Souveri’s distrust and fear, or because of how willingly the Inquisitor had let him in, and of how he had trusted the Inquisitor so. She knew the Inquisitor’s Dalish marks had been removed, automatically she should be referred to as a flat ear and yet he had been so calm. Not a single remark, no doubt he knew that she was from a Dalish clan.

Souveri feared Din’enasalin, she was confused, everything was happening all at once. It used to take years for something like this to unfold, now everything was too fast. Way too fast. In some ways she missed it all, nobles setting plans in place as though they had all the time in the world, then again, they did. She certainly didn’t miss being among it herself, even as a servant, she did miss reading about it though. Though admittedly most of her books were rather intimate, when He arrived though she hadn’t needed the books. With him such things were always within arm’s reach. She blushed at the thought, probably not best to think such things when around this particular brand of companions and that one asshole.

“Limbs entangled, hot breath upon my neck, he was so big, mamae and papae will be home soon. He doesn’t want to be seen, he can’t be seen, but he doesn’t want to leave. ‘Come with me’ he says. Why didn’t you go with him?” Cole’s voice quickly cut through her thoughts, her face went a bright red. The Inquisitor giggled but quickly shoved a knuckle between her teeth to stop herself. Souveri coughed, she could feel Din’enasalin’s laughter where his chest, completely unavoidable, pressed against her back. Cassandra rolled her eyes and – _disgusted noise_ \- yes, quite.

Cole was as confused as ever, she wished Varric hadn’t left so she didn’t explain _why_ they were laughing. Some of them.

“So how ‘ _big_ ’ is this mysterious man, Souveri?” the Inquisitor grinned at her, Souveri’s lips formed a remarkably straight line. She spurred the horse onwards, she hoped that they would reach the marsh soon. She never thought she would want that, she _despised_ marshes and swamps with a passion.

**..**

**Inquisitor that is who I am**

She held back a cough, phlegm was building in her lungs, but she wasn’t sick. No, she couldn’t be, she wasn’t allowed to be sick. Inquisitors don’t get sick, they was strong, and she needed to be-

**..**

Souveri wrinkled her nose at the smell of the marsh, she hadn’t expected to be back here again, and by the gods she hated this place. They had taken over a long abandoned camping ground. Bones could still be found almost completely buried in the water, Cole seemed distressed. But Cassandra didn’t have the patients and surprisingly neither did the Inquisitor.

“Cole, what are you hearing?” she asked, cold dread settling in her stomach and pulled at her heart.

“It’s cold, so cold, so much blood, covers their hands, hearts, faces, bodies covered in blood. Bleeding, stabbed, organs spilled upon the ground and the scent of vomit in the air. How could they fight against gods? Why was he leading them to this? Why?” she pulled Cole towards her, stealthy tendrils of magic wormed their way towards him, only to calm not for sleep nor to make a death like state.

“Shh, Cole, block this out, do not focus on this. Look at me, what do you see, what do you hear?” she tried focusing on something strong, happy, calm. She instantly thought of Him, but pushed that aside. She focused on when she was but a girl and learning how to make potions with her mother.

“Elfroot, sliced not crushed. Don’t let the pot boil for too long.” He continued to mumble the instructions her mother had long imprinted onto her memory. She stayed with him until he had calmed down completely.

“Everything alright, _Souveri?_ ” the Inquisitor’s voice was sharp, Souveri brushed the dirt off her knees and stood.

“It is now, Cole was panicking, Inquisitor, I was simply helping him calm, since you were _busy._ ” The Inquisitor’s lips thinned, her expression grew angry, the only reason Souveri was unharmed was due to Cassandra distracting the Inquisitor. She stalked off towards Cassandra, Souveri could tell her temper cooled as soon as she turned away.

This wasn’t like her.

**..**

**You’re ‘friends’ will always be in your way**

**..**

“She’s not normally like this, Cassandra, do you think there is more to this journey than simply finding Solas?” Souveri whispered, she rode with Cassandra this time, completely unwilling to abide the silence or laughter that came from Din’enasalin. Cole was strangely reluctant to ride with the Inquisitor, she’d question that later.

“I’ll admit this is not like her, though I am reluctant to question it.”

“I know exactly what you mean.” The two fell silent, Din’enasalin rode up to them.

“Greetings, Seeker, Madam.”

“Nuva Ghi’lan’na’in then asa shud ove arsyl o’tarasyl, i dirash na in masa dur su an’banal.” Souveri swore at him, Din’enasalin looked shocked, and Cassandra rolled her eyes.

“Not exactly what I would expect from your mouth.” He spoke smoothly, like a snake.

“Nuva vher av ma, i banalhan av vher.” she spat back at him, her own hostility surprised her, perhaps it was the Inquisitor rubbing off on her.

“Hamin, hahren.”

“Pala adahl’en ***** ”

“Do you think you’re the Dread Wolf with that mouth, Souveri?”

“The Dread Wolf’s got nothing on me, ma harillen.” Cassandra spurred their horse onwards, hoping to put distance between them and Din’enasalin.

“He makes my skin crawl.” Souveri scowled at the thought of him.

“He does that to me, too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I was doing forgive meee!


End file.
